Mots croisés 3
by Coljayjay
Summary: Nouvel épisode de "Mots croisés". Un chien, Sam, Jack, des mots croisés et une belle récompense.


**AN: Traduction de ma fic crossword 3. Merci à celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et de me laisser un petit commentaire. Même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux, c'est toujours appréciable. :)**

 _Jack fut réveillé par un son déplaisant de quelqu'un mâchant quelque chose bruyamment._

J: Rrrrrrrrr.

 _Son esprit était encore embrumé. Il laissa sa tête s'effondrer contre son oreiller et ne bougea pas. Il essaya d'oublier ce bruit et voulait juste se rendormir. Mais le bruit devenait plus fort._

J: Sam...?

 _Pas de réponses._

J: Oh pour l'amour du ciel...

 _Il tâtonna autour de lui pour essayer de trouver Sam pour la réveiller, en gardant toujours ses yeux fermés. Mais il ne la trouva pas. Elle était déjà debout. Merde. Son esprit commençait à émerger et il réalisa que cela venait de son chien._

J: Thor sors de là!

 _Alors le chien se mit à aboyer en entendant la voix de son maitre._

J: Oh la ferme!

 _Il_ _mit son oreiller contre son oreille, mais Thor continua à aboyer et plus fort. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir._

S: Qu'est- ce que... Thor!

 _Woa, Sam n'était pas contente. Jack reconnu immédiatement le ton dans la voix de Sam, et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il se retourna et s'assit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être que le chien était encore en train de manger ses pantoufles... Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se les frotta pour s'adapter à la lumière._

S: Arrête de manger ça!... Thor! J'ai dit STOP!

 _Elle l'attrapa par le collier et le sorti de la chambre en quittant la pièce également._

 _Jack l'entendit encore lui parler. Il sourit. Le chiot la rendait dingue. Il devait admettre que depuis qu'ils l'avaient, il avait essayé de manger à peu près tout ce qu'il trouvait. Il jeta un œil à ce qu'il avait mâchouillé._

J: THOOOOORRRRR! Bon sang!

 _Il se leva et commença à regrouper tous les morceaux de papier qu'il pouvait trouver. Il alla à la cuisine avec tous les morceaux de papier dans sa main et les montra à Sam._

J: Est-ce que tu lui as demandé de faire ça?!

S: Ce chien est exactement comme toi, tu sais!

 _Il fronça les sourcils._

S: Il faut qu'il touche tout ce qu'il trouve, enfin mâchouiller plus exactement...

J: Où est-ce qu'il est?!

 _Elle sourit. Pour une fois, il n'était pas content de ce que Thor avait fait._

S: Dehors, probablement en train de détruire quelque chose dans le jardin.

J: Et comment ça se fait qu'il ai mis en morceau seulement mes mots croisés et pas les tiens?

 _Elle se mit à rire, en voyant l'expression sur son visage._

S: Peut-être parce que c'est TON chien? Il n'aime que les choses qui viennent de toi.

 _Elle sourit et il laissa échapper un soupir. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'encercla avec ses bras, le collant un peu plus contre elle. Elle l'embrassa._

S: Bonjour.

 _Il l'embrassa à son tour. Elle émit un léger gémissement et il approfondit le baisé._

S: Hummmmm... tu te sens mieux?

J: Non!

 _Elle rit, cachant son visage dans son torse. Puis elle le regarda._

S: Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie?

 _Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Bon sang, qu'elle aimait quand il faisait ça. Surtout avec ses petits yeux du matin. Elle pourrait lui faire l'amour là tout de suite. Il était tellement sexy. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau._

J: Quoi?

 _Elle lui murmura à l'oreille, le faisant frissonner_

S: Je viens juste de gagner le concours de mots croisés du jour.

 _Il la repoussa gentiment._

J: Oh non, non, non! Tu as triché!

S: Je n'ai rien fait Jack. C'est Thor qui s'en est pris à toi. Et comme tu n'as plus de mots croisés pour me défier, ça fait de moi la gagnante!

 _Elle le regarda et lui sourit comme un chat qui venait d'avaler un oiseau._

J: Oh ne joue pas de ce sourire avec moi! Ca n'arrivera pas!

 _Elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément. Il ne bougea pas. Son cerveau venait déjà de l'abandonner. Saleté de femme, elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui, pensa-t-il. Elle brisa le baisé et alla dans son cou et proche de son oreille._

S: Je vais enfin avoir la chance de danser avec toi.

J: Tu sais que c'est de la triche! J'allais gagner...

 _Elle mordilla son oreille pour essayer de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Elle savait qu'il n'en était pas loin._

J: Ne fais pas...

 _Il ferma les yeux. Qu'allait-il dire déjà? Il l'attrapa et la poussa contre le mur, réclamant ses lèvres. Elle sourit, elle avait gagné._

J: Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais une tricheuse, tu le sais ça?

S: Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour gagner, mais cette fois ci, ton chien m'a donné un coup de main...

 _Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre._

 _Elle était impatiente d'être à ce soir. Elle avait gagner le bon concours aujourd'hui. Elle voulait danser avec Jack depuis... en fait, depuis longtemps, mais elle n'y était jamais parvenue. Même quand ils allaient au diner annuel de l'Air Force, il continuait de refuser. Et elle sauta sur l'occasion de leur pari parce qu'elle savait qu'il serai obligé de tenir le pari si il voulait à son tour, qu'elle tienne les siens à l'avenir quand il gagnerai._

 _Elle enclencha la musique. Elle avait mis cette chanson d'Al green qu'elle aimait *. Elle lui sourit. Il se tenait droit comme un i en plein milieu du salon, comme un enfant qu'on venait de mettre au piquet._

S: Allez Jack, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en à l'air. En plus, c'est juste toi et moi. Personne ne le saura.

J: Moi je le saurai! Tu sais que je n'aime pas danser...

S: Ah ah! Tu n'y échappera pas cette fois! Tu te souviens d'avant hier?

 _Il sourit de satisfaction._

J: Oh ouai! Tu as aimé ça aussi si je me souviens bien...

 _Il lui fit un clin d'œil et attrapa Sam pour la faire danser. C'était lent et juste ce qu'il fallait, il devait l'admettre. Il commença à danser avec elle. Soudainement elle se figea._

J: Quoi?! Si tu t'arrêtes pour te ficher de moi, je m'en vais!

 _Elle le frappa à l'épaule._

J: Aie! C'était pour quoi ça?

 _Elle se recolla à lui et ils dansèrent._

S: Jack?

J: Quoi?

S: Comment ça se fait que tu ne danses jamais, quand on sait bouger ses hanches de façon aussi sexy que ce que tu fais?

 _Il rougit un petit peu._

S: Tu rougit?

J: La ferme!

S: Oh mon dieu! Non seulement tu sais danser... et je dois dire *wowwww*! Mais je viens de te faire rougir?! Je crois qu'on va avoir droit à un ouragan ou pire.

 _Il s'arrêta._

J: C'est bon! J'arrête.

S: Oh non! Pas aussi facilement mister sex machine, la chanson n'est pas terminée.

 _Il mit ses mains en l'air et les laissa retomber. Il abandonna et alla finir cette danse. Il savait qu'il savait bien danser. Quand il était jeune et inconscient il arrivait à rendre folle les filles grâce à ça. Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes. Mais il devait admettre que le regard de Sam n'avait pas de prix, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il appréciait. Bien sur il ne lui dirai pas, sinon il se retrouverai coincé sur la piste de danse pour toujours._

 _Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et apprécia la danse. Elle n'en revenait pas. Cet homme était plein de ressources. Elle n'aurai jamais cru qu'il était doué pour ça. En fait, elle le suspectait d'être un très mauvais danseur, ce qui aurai expliqué pourquoi il refusait systématiquement de danser avec elle. Mais elle aurai dû s'en douter par sa façon dont il lui faisait l'amour. Parce qu'il savait comment bouger son corps, la façon dont ses hanches bougeaient de manière si séduisante, toujours dans le bon rythme, en parfaitement en adéquation avec ses mouvements à elle. Elle n'aurai jamais cru qu'un simple jeu avec des mots croisés entre elle et lui pouvait être si amusant. La chanson se termina. Elle lui lança un regard et l'embrassa, l'émotion la prenant par surprise._

S: Merci Jack.

 _Il vit ses yeux briller et comprit ce que cela signifié pour elle. Il attrapa son visage dans ses mains et lui sourit en retour._

J: De rien.

 _Il l'embrassa._

S: Je t'aime.

J: Moi aussi...

 _Ils furent silencieux pendant un moment, appréciant l'émotion._

J: Il faut qu'on achète de nouveaux magasines, on n'a plus de mots croisés...

 _Oui, ce nouveau jeu était bien plus qu'amusant..._

 **FIN!**

 *** C'est en entendant cette chanson d'Al green: "Let's stay together" que j'ai pensé à cette histoire. C'est la génération de Jack en plus mdr. (bon pratiquement la mienne aussi... :'( )**


End file.
